Love Advice and Realization
by blackfire93
Summary: The gang's in the Western Air Temple and Aang has decided to let Zuko join the group as his Fire-Bending teacher. Katara is still against Zuko and goes to tell him, only to find out that he is asleep. And he talks in his sleep what will happen? R & R


**THIS STARTS AT THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE AFTER ZUKO JOINS TEAM AVATAR. KATARA IS STILL REALLY ANGRY AT ZUKO AND SHE GOES TO HIS ROOM TO LET HIM KNOW HOWEVER WHEN SHE GETS TO HIS ROOM HE IS ALLREADY ASLEEP AND….HE TALKS IN HIS SLEEP. Make sure to read and review! =)**

Katara moved silently through the shadows making sure not to wake up any of the others as she walked through the Western Air Temple and down the long hallway to the room where Zuko was staying. _"I can't believe the others are so trusting. Who knows what Zuko is up to now? I bet this is all some sort of trick and once everyone's completely taken in with this new charade Azula and her two friends will show up and Zuko will fight with them against us, just like he did before."_ Katara thought bitterly to herself as she walked up to the empty doorway and leaned against the solid wall. "Listen here Zuko…" Her voice died off when she realized that the Fire Nation's Ex-Prince was fast asleep. _"He looks kinda cute when he's asleep." _Katara thought to herself, a blush adorning her cheeks before she shook her head, _"No he's still the enemy! I'll just come back again when he's awake…and not so darn cute!"_ Katara decided and turned to leave when Zuko's voice stopped her.

"**Wait Katara I didn't mean to hurt you…please don't leave."** Katara felt her face go completely red and she whirled around ready to holler at Zuko only to realize that he was talking in his sleep. _"Well maybe I should stay for a little bit, he might reveal his evil plan's in his sleep." _Katara thought justifying herself as she sat down outside of Zuko's doorway, a small smile playing on her face and a huge blush giving away exactly why she was actually staying. By the time the sun was beginning to rise Katara had a permanent blush staining her face. She heard Zuko starting to stir and immediately hurried to get up and ran outside to one of the fountains further away from the group and splashed water on her face.

"_Zuko really loves me? ME?! I thought he was in love with that emotionless girl Mai but he loves me." _Katara thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the water a smile crept across her face before remembering that he was still Fire Nation Ex-Prince Zuko who had tracked them all over the world and tried to capture Aang several times. A frown touched her face then a blush spread across her face as she remembered what Zuko had said in his sleep, he must have been talking to her in his dream because he had said the real reason he had kept her necklace and tried to find them so often was because he had wanted to see Katara again. Thinking about Zuko caused Katara to let her guard down a little and a loud noise from Katara's left caused Katara to jump and immediately water-bend the person into a human popsicle in self-defense.

It was Aang and boy was he surprised, **"Hey Katara are you okay? You were gone when we got up and we were worried about you."** Aang said, as Katara water-bended the water back into the fountain. **"I'm fine Aang I just needed some time to think."** Katara said turning her back to Aang. **"Oh. That's okay, see I wanted to talk to you to about..about us."**Aang said embarrassment causing his voice to waver.

Katara sighed and turned to face Aang, **"Look Aang you're a great guy and all and some girl will fall deeply in love with you but that girl isn't me. I only think of you as a kid brother nothing more."** Katara said gently trying not to hurt Aang's feeling. She was surprised however when Aang let out a relived sigh, **"Oh good. I mean it's good that you don't like me like that because I...I kinda fell in love with someone else. She's smart and funny and sarcastic, not that you aren't, I mean… it's just… I…"**

"**It's okay Aang. I'm glad you found someone." **Katara said with a smile, **"So how do you plan on getting Toph to notice you?" **Katara asked a devious grin on her face as she watched Aang blush heavily, **"How did you know it was Toph?"** Aang asked. Katara couldn't help but giggle, **"There are only two girls who have been with you long enough for you to fall in love with and that's Toph and me, besides the whole 'sarcastic' thing gave it away." **Katara replied. **"Oh. Yeah I guess you're right..so do you think you could give me some advice? I'm not sure if Toph likes me like that and I don't want to ruin our friendship." **Aang said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Katara couldn't help but laugh again before nodding, **"Okay the first thing is that Toph isn't like any other girl so more than likely she won't want flowers, or romantic words or anything that a normal girl would want to try to think of things that Toph likes instead. For instance she loves fighting, earth-bending, picking her toes, dirt, and annoying Sokka." **Katara said counting off the things Toph liked with her fingers. **"Second, remember Toph likes to be blunt and she doesn't like it when people beat around the bush so if you're going to tell her that you love her you need to do so. Third she doesn't like showing emotion around other people so when you tell her you love her make sure your away from everyone else. Fourth don't be over-protective, Toph can take care of herself and she doesn't like it when anyone else trys to protect her. And last but not least be yourself, Toph knows the real you and she won't like it if you pretend to be someone else." **Katara told Aang who was eagerly nodding his head and taking notes on a parchment he managed to pull from one of his hidden pockets. **"Got it. Thanks Katara you're the best friend ever!" **Aang said as he put the parchment back into the hidden pocket and created an air scooter before leaving.

Katara grinned at Aang's eagerness and shook her head, _"I can't wait to see what their kids are going to be like." _Katara thought to herself before going back to the problem at hand. _"What am I going to do about Zuko?" _ Just then Katara's concentration was blown when the ground beside her began to shake and Toph came flying up out of the dirt. **"Hey Katara can I talk to you."** Toph asked, well more like demanded. Katara sighed and sat down on the ledge that surrounded the fountain, **"Sure Toph what's up?" **Katara said and was surprised to see Toph blush a little. **"Well there's this guy I like and I don't know if he likes me since I'm not girly I was wondering what I should do." **Toph said, kicking the dirt with her foot, her head down and a blush covering her face. Katara smiled gently, **"Well first off just be yourself if a guy is going to like you he will like the real you not some fake version of yourself. Secondly can you tell me who he is? That way I can advise you better?" **Katara asked. Toph blushed even more before mumbling, **"It's Aang."** Katara couldn't help but grin, **"Well maybe you could ask him on a walk and then tell him that you like him, I think that he likes you as well." **Katara said. **"Really? You think he likes me?" **Toph said excitedly. **"I think he might even love you, but you have to tell him your feelings to know for sure." **Katara said, gently squeezing Toph's shoulder. **"Thanks sugar-queen. I owe you." **Toph said as she created a hole in the earth and jumped down. Katara grinned and started to turn to face the fountain when Toph popped back out of the ground, **"Just so you know if you're wrong about this I will personally make your life miserable." **Toph threatened before once again disappearing, the hole closing. Katara laughed and shook her head, _"Those two are definitely going to have an adventuress life."_ Katara thought before turning her mind back to Zuko.

"_I suppose I should give him another chance, but how do I forgive him without blushing and stammering like an idiot since I know how he really feels about me?"_ Katara bit her bottom lip trying to think up a plan. _"I know I'll have Sokka help me think of a plan, I just won't tell him it's me who needs his plan." _Katara thought excitedly and immediately went to find her brother. After getting back to where the gang was sleeping and seeing that only Zuko was there Katara hurried and hid behind one of the many pillars.

"_Ugg! Where's Sokka and his stupid plans when I need him?"_ Katara groaned to herself as she leaned against the pillar. _"Come on Katara you're a master water-bender, your saving the world with the Avatar, you can apologizes to the guy you like."_ Katara thought to herself before she realized what she had just thought, _"Wait I don't like him, he likes me..__**Oh come on sister! You know you like him. You've like him since he told you he would save you from the pirates that's why you were so angry with him when he betrayed you in Ba Sing Se…**__no I don't, I didn't …okay so I'm in love with him big deal! He betrayed us and his sister almost killed Aang! __**But she didn't and he came to teach the avatar fire-bending after willingly leaving his father, sister, title of Prince and country behind to do so!.. Plus he's hot and has some great abs not to mention he's dangerous, your elements totally clash and you love to fight him with and without his shirt on..**__ well that is true…wait I'm arguing with myself mentally while the guy in question is about ten feet behind me. I am such an idiot! I'm going to go out there and tell him I forgive him and ask him to forgive me then maybe see how things go from there." _Katara decided, nodding to herself and turning to do that, only to slam into a warm body and knocking them both over. Katara opened her eye's having closed them expecting a harsh impact, only she had landed on something soft, and her lips had hit something warm and slightly moist. Katara's eye's flew open in surprise and embarrassment when she realized exactly what her lips had landed, Zuko's lips. Zuko's eyes were wide with surprise as well, then Zuko closed his eyes and brought his hand up to hold Katara's head, Katara started to move away before closed her eyes and kissed Zuko back.

Sokka sighed in relief as he walked back towards the campfire the gang was living around, "Boy that bathroom break was just what I needed!" Sokka said to Momo who was riding on Sokka's shoulder. Momo chattered in response as Sokka rounded the last turn both Momo's and Sokka's mouths fell open in surprise. There on the ground sat Katara and Zuko they were holding hands and kissing. Sokka begin to gasp, **"But…you..Katara when?"** At that moment Toph and Aang came out of the ground behind Katara and Zuko and they were holding hands, both of them blushing. Sokka grabbed at his heart and both Sokka and Momo dropped in a dead faint. The four love birds looked up at the noise and then went back to what they were doing.

**[READ AND REVIEW PLEAE AND THANK YOU!]**


End file.
